dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Meta Knight vs. Rose
Meta Knight of Kirby (ShyGuytheBro) takes on Rose of Dungeon Fighter Online(Zinniax-13) in the Quarterfinal Round in the Halloween Frieght Tournament. Voting Voting has ended Fight Meta Knight flies closer and closer to the city, with the tower still in sight. Although he struggles to remain airborne, he does his best to stay up, but as high as he goes, he can’t find a way to fly to the top of the clouds. The massive maze lies below him, and he sees the various landscapes and corn field corridors snaking through it. The bodies of fallen combatants lie dotted around the map, but he manages to spot a few people still moving; a devil like creature running over rooftops near the central cityscape, a swordsman with red outfit walking down a pathway towards the palace, a young man with silver armor making his way out of a maze, and a young lady standing guard at the tower’s entrance. He swoops down to get a closer look. Meta Knight: I knew it! With a women guarding the entrance, that must be where the villain is hiding!That sick freak! ???: I’m sorry, what? Meta Knight barely has time to dodge a bullet whizzing by him in the air, and he falls to the ground in front of Rose, who holsters her pistol. Rose: One of those people didn’t happen to be a brown haired gentleman with red clothing, did he? Meta Knight: No, it was a green haired double man and a dude with a... long red coat and guns. Meta Knight sees Rose standing in front of him, and gets confused over his previous defeat of Kano. Rose: I think I know you, you’re the guy who flew away earlier! Meta Knight: So YOU’RE the person I’ve been looking for! That other man was... was... Rose: Don’t stress yourself out. We came here to kick ass and be the last one standing, so what’s wrong if you knocked out a couple guys? Now while we’re on the subject of ass-kicking, step aside. I’ve got bigger fish to fry near that palace. Meta Knight: You aren’t leaving! Rose: I’m no ordinary person, sir. You wanna get cut up like an olive? Meta Knight: You want to get squished like a bug? Rose: Huh. Not a fan of bugs. Well, it’s been awhile since I’ve fought a knight, and from the looks of it, all your weapons are going to give mine a workout. HERE WE GO!!!!! (Sith Battle Theme, 0:08-0:30) Meta Knight rolls to the side and fires at Rose repeatedly, who destroys them all with shots from her revolver. Changing tactics, Meta Knight fires a bomb up into the sky with a cannon, then shoots it with a sword, raining fireworks upon her. Rose destroys all the shrapnel in a split second and charges at Meta Knight with a shot; the knight barely pulls his sword out in time and Rose is stopped dead in her tracks. Meta Knight bashes with the shield, forcing Rose back, and attacks with Galaxia. Rose fends off the strikes with his shield, and twirls his shield in her hand. Meta Knight counters with a ring, and the two spinning weapons shred the ground between them. Seeking an aerial advantage, Meta Knight shoots into the air, but Rose whips out her revolver and shoots a blast of lightning at Meta Knight, grounding him. Rose: Not even the sky is your limit! There is nowhere to run. Meta Knight swaps out Galaxia and uses gusts of winds, and Rose swaps her revolver for a flamethrower. She shoots at the knight, who blocks every strike and destroys the trailing flame. (Sith Battle Theme, 1:12-1:50) Rose then strikes the ground between them, creating a barrier of fire, but Meta Knight destroys it with the Upperdash and stabs Rose with the sword; she recoils, but merely snaps it off and tosses it aside. Meta Knight: You’re pretty tough. I got to give you credit where it is due. Rose: Hah! Same with you too. Rose leaps forward with a revolver in one hand and a shotgun in the other and shots at Meta Knight; while they duel, she drops another gun on the ground. Eventually, she backflips over the knight and whips out the turret gun. Rose: Let’s do this! Rose then gets a mini turret gun, and the cowgirl blasts Meta Knight from both sides with a barrage of bullets. Meta Knight shields from the attacks, but as the assault continues, the shield begin to wear down. Meta Knight shoots into the air at the last second before they break, and fires a lightning at Rose... who catches it in her mouth. Meta Knight: (thought) How did she do that? Rose: (thought) I have no idea how I did that. Meta Knight glides down and impales Rose in the shoulders with Galaxia; he then glides up, carrying Rose with him, does a loop in the air and slams her into the ground. Quickly backing away, Meta Knight brings out a cannon and fires at her, destroying the ground where she lies; to Meta Knight’s astonishment, Rose leaps out of the flames, revolvers equipped, and charges Meta Knight in the blink of an eye. In a split second, a ray of the sun appears, and the two send Meta Knight into the sky. Meta Knight swoops down from the sky, upperdash arm in hand, breaking the sound barrier as he flies at Rose. The cowgirl merely smirks and brings out her shotgun, slightly unsheathing it and then sheathing it back. A dimensional shot blast appears around Meta Knight’s wings and with a blast, cleaves them off. The angel cries out in pain and falls to the ground right in front of Dante. Right before he lands, Rose’s deception of time slows, freezing Meta Knight in place right in front of her. She then holds the revolver up to Meta Knight’s stomach. Rose: Good Night. Rose fires. K.O!!! (Aerith’s Theme, 0:00-0:32) A cape fades away, Meta Knight’s body falls to the ground. Rose twirls her guns and puts them back in her hoisters, then begins to walk away. Rose: Toughest opponent yet! This is getting crazy! However I must find Elsword, the enemy will have to kill me twice. Results Winning Combatant Meta Knight: 7 Rose: 9 Winning Method: K.O.: 7 Death: 2 Details Follow Rose’s Path Here More information can be found here Category:What-If? DBXs Category:John1Thousand Category:Halloween Frieght Tournament Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs with Music